The present Application for patent claims priority to Greek Provisional Patent Application No. 20170100272 by Sundararajan et al., entitled “Antenna Port Compatibility Signaling,” filed Jun. 16, 2017, assigned to the assignee hereof, and expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to antenna port compatibility signaling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a UE may include multiple antenna ports that the UE can use simultaneously to increase communication performance. However, not all combinations of the UE's antenna ports may support simultaneous transmission or reception. For example, a pair of antenna ports may be configured so that simultaneous transmission or reception is not possible. Scheduling of uplink or downlink transmissions by a base station for unsupported combinations of antenna ports may impair reception of the downlink or uplink transmissions.